legendoftheseekerfandomcom-20200222-history
Kahlan Amnell
| }} }} |first = |last = |showloa = }} Kahlan is a beautiful woman with blue eyes and long, black hair. She is very strong, smart, brave and compassionate. Biography Kahlans mother died when she was 5 though we never learn how. After her mother died her father was unconfessed and he took Kahlan and her sister Dennee and forced them to use their powers to do his bidding. After a while another Confessor found them and took them away from their father and took them to Thandore a magical valley hidden from evil where they were raised for a while. Sometime after this Kahlan was taken to be tought and trained in Aydndril by other Confessors. Unfortually Kahlan only saw evil for along time which caused her to loose some compassion & trust of people. Richard helps her see that people can be trusted and she learns to trust and love again. Kahlan and Denne started out together to find the one true seeker and give him the book of counted shadows but unforuately Denne was hit by an arrow shot by a solider and persumed dead. Kahlan had to continue alone. She finds Zedd with a night wisp and then Richard. The D'haren solider tells the people of Hartland that Kahlan is a witch so they will not trust her. He also says that Richard is under her spell so that the people will not trust him either. After the go through the boudry Kahlan help guide Richard through the Midlands. Not long after the seirs begin Kahlan realizes she has fallen in love with Richard but know she can never act on these feelings with out destorying him with her powers (which could not be controled if she ever was with Richard in that way). Richard believes that he and Kahlan will someday find away to be together and by the end of the seris she is starting to believe that too. Kahlans love for Richard also makes her stronger becuase a confessors power comes from love. In season 1 episode 10 she becomes Media:Mother Confessor (the head of all Confessors and ruler of the Midlands. In order to kill Darken Rahl Richard must be Confessed while using Media:the boxes of Orden. So that the power of Orden will not turn Richard into and evil tryrant and even though Zedd and Ricard assure Kahlan that her touch will not harm him becuase while her power tampers the power of Orden, the power of Orden will do the same for her power. It takes Zedd and Richard forever to convince Kahlan that it will all work out. In the second season Kahlan is much more powerful and stronger. It is also revealed that as long as the Mother Confessors pure heart beats the Media:Keeper of the Underworld is doomed to fail. This causes the Keepers followers to try and kill her. In the end an evil sorceress takes over Kahlans mind and tells Kahlan to bring her the stone of tears. Zedd and Cara kill the Sorceress to free Kahlan by instead of releasing her it causes her to go into the Condar. When Kahaln catches up with Richards he has already given the stone to the Keeper(who was in the form of a little boy). So Kahlan kills him and with his dying breathe Richard tells Kahlan that he love her and know that she did not kill him. Those words bring Kahlan back to herself and her tears over Richards death create a new Stone of Tears. Ricahrd is also blind so Kahlan is his eyes and leads him to the Media:Pillars of Creation. After they save the world Kahlan and Richard kiss then leave with Cara and Zedd. Dress she typically wears a white dress when acting as the Mother Confessor. Her black hair brushes her lower back, the length of which is a symbol of her authority and position as the Mother Confessor. She is almost as tall as Richard (who is described as taller than most men) and about the same age (she starts the series in her mid-twenties). She typically wears the white, square-necked dress of the Mother Confessor. The cut of this dress is iconic and specific to Confessors and is widely recognized by the citizens of the Midlands, with the dress's white color signifying that the wearer is the Mother Confessor. The weave of the fabric is fine and smooth and bears none of the lace or frills of more conventional dresses, with no print or colors. She wears boots of leather. When not dressed in her Mother Confessor garb, the length of her hair and her bearing speak of what she is and the power she has. In the second season Kahlan only wears her white dress when she is judging. Powers & Abilities Kahlan, as the Mother Confessor, has the ability to take away a person's will with only the touch of her hand. Once Kahlan confesses a person, that person lives to serve her to the point of dying for her. The people she confess also fall in love with her until the very moment she dies. Kahlan and her sister Dennee are the last of the confessor race; the rest were hunted down and killed by Darkan Rahl's follwers. At rare times of emotional distress, which usually involves Richard being in danger, Kahlan goes into a powerful and unstoppable rage called the Con Dar, otherwise known as the Blood Rage. The Con Dar is where Kahlan is entirely consumed by rage, and gains the ability to confess someone just by pointing to them. Richard seems to be the only one that can calm her down. * Category:Characters Category:Confessors